La última sumisa Christian Gray & Leila
by Karly-Smile.lala
Summary: Christian Gray, el hombre que actúa en las fantasías de todas, pero que sólo Leila puede tener en carne y hueso. Ambos se centran en una aventura de BDMS, sólo eso, pero Leila quiere algo más; ella quiere más de Christian, pero él se niega, porque no esta dispuesto a que descubran sus temibles sombras. Su corazón es oscuro, su pasado se interpone, pero ¿podrá cambiar?


**La última sumisa.**

||**Christian Gray** & Leila|| erótica—drama||

Hola, buenas tardes, días, noches.

Mi nombre es Karla, puedes decirme Karly o como quieras, tengo 15 y soy de Chile hermoso 3 y que puedes juzgar lo que quieras, recibo criticas, buenas o malas :D

Les traigo una novela inspirada en el hermoso libro de E.L James _Cincuenta sombras de Gray._ Ojalá les guste que, bueno, tiene mucho sexo y perversión y BDSM guasuijaks :c

Comenten

XOXO.

Personajes anteriores: Christian Gray y Leila no sé cuanto.

_**Christian Gray.**_

Prólogo

Me tiene sobre mis rodillas, una vez más.

Tengo mis manos atadas, al igual que mis tobillos. Mi cabeza está inclinada y no puedo ver su rostro. Aunque sé que esos hermosos ojos grises están más oscuros que nunca. Veo sus pies descalzos, agarra de mi cabello y lo tira hacia atrás, sus ojos cafés arden, arden de deseo hacia mí.

Imaginar que en menos de dos horas estaré una vez más en mi casa, tratando que el dolor en mi culo no me impida prepararle la cena a mi esposo. Tengo que decir escusas y engañarle a mi marido una vez más, decirle alguna mentirilla para que no se de cuenta de mi faceta de Sum, pero él no entendería la clase de vida que tengo fuera de nuestro hogar, ni aunque tratara, no sabría.

Soy Leila, la que lava y plancha, la que limpia baños y platos sucios, la que se queda sola todo el día, la que nunca dice qué está bien y que está mal. Soy Leila, la que ordena y está sin sexo por mucho tiempo. Soy Leila, _la sumisa perfecta para Christian Gray._

_Oh, no. Lo único que quiero que me folle de una vez._

—Mírame a la cara, quiero ver esos grandes ojos.

Levanto mi cabeza que había estado agachada por unos segundos. Veo una vez más esos ojos grises, grandes, brillantes y oscuros, oscuros por deseo, oscuros y deseosos por mí.

—¿Quieres que te folle?

_Oh Dios, si. _Asiento con la cabeza. _Oh-oh, un error más._

—Dímelo Leila, dime que quieres que f**o**lle tu resbaladizo c**o**ño. Dime que quieres mi polla llenándote, dímelo.

—Si, Amo.

—Di lo que quieres, di lo que deseas sentir—, su voz fue en un gruñido, ordenando y demandando como siempre. Miro sus labios y luego veo ahora sus ojos iluminan lujuria, arden.

—Quiero tu polla, quiero que me golpe hasta dejarme exhausta. Quiero que me hagas correr y desear más, más de ti, Amo.

Toma de mis brazos y desata la cuerda que amarra mis muñecas. Siento su mirada quemar mi piel, siento su fragancia a jabón, también al cuero de la habitación. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie, aún tengo mis tobillos amarrados.

Desliza su brazo desde el hueso sobresaliente de mi cadera, hasta mis muslos, baja más, más. Quita la cuerda que estaba ahí, en mis pies. Besa mis tobillos y ahora él está de rodillas ante mí. Sus grandes ojos parecen prósperos, picaros y sobre todo sensuales. _Oh querido Amo de ojos grises._

—¿Cómo quieres correrte?

—Como quiera, amo.

—Llevo todo el día planeando en cómo f**o**llarte.

_Oh, estaba pensando en mí._

—Pero, mi polla crece cada vez que pienso en tu húmedo sexo…

_Oh, por favor sí._

—¿Quieres eso?

—Si amo, quiero su polla, por favor.

Christian se levanta, esta vestido aún… ¡Oh, como quiero verlo sin ropa! Siento su mirada en mi cuerpo, me sonrojo. Mis pezones están sensibles y duros, mi clítoris hinchado y palpitando con cada movimiento que él hace. Mi trasero arde, una zurrada al más estilo Gray. _Joder, que dolor._

—Ponte en cuatro—Ordenó con rigidez.

Me arrodillo sin vacilar, luego pongo mis manos en el piso. Bien, no está tan mal después de todo.

Está detrás de mí, sus manos vagan por mi trasero y frota con cuidado.

—Sonrosado… mmm…

Su mano pasa por mi espalda y luego la baja, su mano esta en contacto con mi mojado sexo. Introduce un dedo.

—Tan mojada, tan lista y resbaladiza para mí.

Su voz es música para mis oídos, tiene ese Don para hacerme caer de rodillas derritiéndome por él. _Joder_ ¿eso es posible? _Sí, con él sí._

Siento como baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, una oleada de excitación viajó con fuerza en mi estomago, haciendo que mi coño se apretara. Su masculinidad se frota en mi trasero, y luego baja por mi húmedo c**o**ño. Se hunde con facilidad. Jadeo al sentirlo tan duro en mi interior, de esta manera es más intenso, más incomodo, pero más placentero. Con una mano agarra mi cadera y la otra está sobando mi clítoris. _¡m__**i**__erda! ¡No tengo que correrme!_ Trato de pensar, pensar en otras cosas para no irme por el placer que se me está negando por mucho tiempo y tengo que decir que no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar algo como esto, porque, esto es demasiado para mí, va más allá de lo que puedo resistir. _¡Yo sólo quiero un orgasmo!_

—Aun no,Leila.

Trato con fuerza para no cerrar mis piernas y provocar que el orgasmo comience, mi mente esta en blanco y no lo puedo resistir, no puedo resistir tanto. _Me voy a correr._

—¡No!—gruñe él sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Señor, por favor…

—¡Espera!—me riñe. Se detiene y se queda inmóvil—Estás aquí para obedecer, Leila.

Asiento.

—Perdón, señor.

Golpea mi trasero una vez más y luego otra, gruño en respuesta y ese dolor es una corriente eléctrica hacia mi clítoris que está hinchado. Golpea duro y fuerte.

—Cariño, te follaré duro.

Su voz hace eco en mi cabeza mientras folla mi coño con fuerza y golpea mi trasero, el dolor y la ansiedad de mi orgasmo se hacia más fuerte, me iba a correr aunque me dejara el trasero rojo y con moretones, esto iba más allá de mi subconsciente.

Su polla golpea justamente en mi punto G, mis piernas tiemblan y sus testículos golpean justamente mi clítoris y labios vaginales, aunque es un roce basto para que mi orgasmo se disparara y mi cuerpo dejara de estar en la tierra y la liberación de mi cuerpo llegara y bloqueara todos mis sentidos. _Mierda._

Christian deja de embestir, sé que se lo prohibiera hoy. ¿Se enojó?

—Vamos, vístete y ve a casa.—Ordena mientras agarra sus desgastados pantalones de jeans y se los pasa por sus piernas y abrocha el botón.

Me quedo mirando, cada movimiento que hace, da media vuelta y me mira.

—Taylor te llevará…—antes de decir otra cosa, cierra la puerta de la sala de juegos.

Esta vez, Christian se enojo.


End file.
